Single Touch
by Klxxy
Summary: It was all real, this moment; It's happening and it was out of his control. One-shot


August 2018

Brick gazed at the beautiful girl standing at the end of the room, his smile never faltering. She looked beautiful. Her enticing beauty made all the eyes in the room turn to her, and her alone. His breathing hitched and a rapid heartbeat stayed in his chest, the palms that were pocketed inside his trousers sweating with nervousness.

He had not felt this in a long time, being nervous was not part of his vocabulary. He rarely gets nervous; he doesn't have to be, because he was a Ruff after all. But somehow she made him nervous; she made his brain go haywire and his knees weak. She had that effect on him. She had it since they shared their first date.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Summer of 2012)**

"Brick stop! You'll make me drop my ice cream!" She giggled, her hand blocking all the movement Brick tried to advance on. He was teasing her, and threatening to eat her scrumptious dessert if she didn't know how to share.

"Make me" his voice whispered behind her ear, his arms wrapping itself around her waist.

She smiled at his gesture, her head automatically laying itself back on his chest. Brick could feel a smile on his face when he saw the way her body reacted to his touch. Wanting to breathe her in, He buried his head on the crook of her neck. Strawberries, her aroma his new favourite scent.

"You have a maturity of an eight year old, do you know that?" she piped, her mouth biting the tips of her cone.

"I know you love me anyway" he mused, his arms bringing her closer to his chest.

Pink and orange hues painted the sky, the sea met the sand in gentle waves and the breeze danced through their hair. Brick took his time enjoying the view, he wanted to savor every minute of it.

The tips of her eyelashes grazed her skin, as she took a deep breath of the salted air. "I'm glad I took the risk" she whispered, her hands intertwining with his.

"I do too"

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

White made her skin look like a porcelain doll, beautiful and fragile. Her plump rosy lips pursed up in a smile, as she took a moment to absorb the attention.

Everyone came, the room was packed to no surprise. She was a celebrity after all, no body would want to miss a chance of seeing one of the three most famous girls get married. It was a celebration for all.

The Professor had tears come out of his eyes as he took his daughters hand, ready to walk with her down the aisle. He leaned towards her daughter and whispered something that made her look at him with narrowed eyes, yet she smiled and shook her head.

Brick smirked, he knew exactly what the Professor said, thanks to his enhanced senses.

 _"It's not to late to run"_

Hearing the words from the Professor made Brick feel guilty. He knew he wanted the best for his daughter and that he only said it as a reassurance but for a split second Brick had hoped she would take the Professor's advice and run.

It was all real, this moment; It's happening and it was out of his control.

 _When will I feel this_

 _As vivid as it truly is,_

 _Fall in love in a single touch,_

 _And fall apart when it hurts too much?_

* * *

 **(Flashback, Fall of 2013)**

"You know this is what I've always wanted Brick! Why can't you support it?" Her voice shaky as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

Brick could feel his jaw clenching, trying his best to control his anger he balled his fists and faced her. "Because it means you're leaving! It means you'll be leaving-"

There was a silent pause as Brick locked his eyes on hers, letting out a deep sigh.

"Without me"

The retort she was about to say fell back from her tongue, her expression softening at the sight of his vulnerability. He was always a closed and mysterious type of guy, and seeing this from him surprised her.

She came closer to him, floating to meet his eyes. Cupping the sides of his face she let her forehead rest on his. "You can always come with me, you don't have to stay here in Townsville" she assured, her coral eyes detailing every line and curve of his face.

"You know I can't do that, you know that my life is here in Townsville, you know that I can't leave my job, and my brothers" his tone cold and distant.

Brick turned his face away from her, removing her hands from his face he took a step back. The hurt in her eyes was prominent, the way he turned away from her touch let a few more tears escape from her eyes. Her lips trembled as she tried form her words.

"Why can't you? Your brothers are old enough to handle themselves! You're all twenty-one not teenagers!" She snapped, her eyes from soft to glaring back at his crimson orbs.

His lips flattened in a thin line, his fists itching to punch the mirror that hung beside him. Not wanting to see the tears flow from her eyes he turned his back on her.

"Its not just about my brothers! Its about my life too! I lived here all my life, and now you just want me to leave it? To leave all the things I've managed to create here?"

He heard her take a deep sigh, "I don't want you to leave anything Brick"

He turned back to her, his eyes somewhat hopeful. "So it means-"

She looked at him with apologetic eyes, her teeth chewing the corner of her lip. In an instant Brick knew what she was going to say.

"But I cannot leave my opportunity too"

Brick's shoulders slumped, making a defeated sigh he looked at the girl with red puffy eyes.

"We can try long distance?"

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Soft music from the piano filled the room. The crowd in awe as the bride and father made their way between the rows of chairs. Brick's eyes glanced to the side of the bridesmaids, where two of her sisters were wearing pink pastel gowns, one was smiling from ear to ear while the other looked liked she wanted to tear her clothes apart by the way she keeps on readjusting it. She must have noticed his gaze, as she stared back at him with an arched brow. Her eyes questioning his stare. Brick smirked at her, she was always the one who resented him after everything that happened, he can recall the numerous times she had slammed the door on his face.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Spring of 2014)**

"I'm telling you this once, she doesn't want to see your stupid face that broke her heart okay? She's done, it's over. You and her are FINISHED" She growled, her finger jabbing his chest in anger.

"Can you please just tell me her new number so I can talk to her? So I can explain, it was a mis-"

"Stop okay, she doesn't need your explanation, she doesn't need you making up excuses for what you've done. What she needs is for you to leave her the hell alone. Got it?" Her tone threatening. She glared at him, long enough to slam the door.

But he jammed his foot before it could fully close. "Come on, just let me explain! Just tell her we need to talk and that I'd do anything for her to listen!"

She half opened the door to let him see her stone cold expression. "You can't weasel your way out from being a cheater Brick. What's done is done"

And with that the door fully closed.

 _All I want is to flip a switch_

 _Before something breaks that cannot be fixed_

Brick went home defeated. Both his brothers were sitting on the couch when Brick entered the apartment with a bottle of opened whiskey in his hand.

Closing the door shut, he made his way towards them and slammed his body on the chair opposite from his brothers. Butch and Boomer gave him a questioning look, their eyes glancing back and forth from his face and the bottle of alcohol.

"What's up bro" his blonde and blue-eyed brother asked, his hand reaching towards Bricks shoulder, but before they could touch Brick backed away and groaned.

"Is it about her?" He asked again, sympathy heard from his voice.

Brick looked up at a pair of concerned eyes, "none of you business" he grumbled. Standing up from his chair he staggered out the room, soon after he left there was a loud slam.

"It is about her, he only asks like this if it's about her"

Butch who was silent the whole time stood up from his chair and grabbed his green army jacket that hanged from the wall.

"Hey where are you going?" Boomer questioned, his eyes following the green Ruffs movement.

Butch who had his hand on the door knob, turned towards his confused brother. "I'll be out comforting a friend."

"Shouldn't you be comforting your brother first?"

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Once they reached the end of the aisle, their eyes met. She flashed him a quick smile before giving her gaze to the man who stood beside him.

The Professor wore a stern look on his face as he gave his daughter's hand away. He whispered a few loving words to her before standing in the corner beside his two other daughters.

Everyone stood up from their seats and turned their attention to the minister who smiled happily at the two who stood before him.

"Butch Jojo and Blossom Utonium, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told. If there is anyone who can give just cause why these two should not be together-speak now or forever hold your peace"

Brick sucked in a breath.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Summer of 2017)**

He wanted to scream. Brick held a green pastel envelope in his hand, glaring at the word 'Invitation' written in a fancy font. It was an invitation to his brother's wedding.

His brother's and Blossom's

He heard a shuffling of feet behind him, "He wants you as his best man, you know" Boomer said as he leaned his body on the door frame of Brick's room.

Brick turned his attention to his brother and tossed the letter on his desk. "Yeah, I know"

"Do you want to be?" Boomer's voice masking concern.

Brick made a shrug and buried his face in his hands. "I have no other choice, he's our brother."

"I can tell him that he'll have to suck it up and have me as his best man, after all I am awesome at planning parties" Boomer mused, trying to lighten up the mood, but soon after his shoulders fell at the sight of his brother's despair. Brick had dark circles under his eyes and a stubble, clearly he hadn't been looking out for himself.

Brick let out a frustrated sigh and let his body drop back to his bed, while Boomer sat on the edge of it, a sympathetic look plastered on his face.

"I just can't believe that it's been three years and I still haven't moved on" he mumbled to himself, controlling the scream that wanted to release itself from his chest Brick tossed and turned in his bed.

Boomer smiled wryly at his brother, "you have to let the bride of our brother go Brick, it's the right thing to do."

"I can't, I still love her"

 _Wait, don't tell me, heaven is a place on earth_

 _I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't_

 _Show you what you're really worth_

 _The way, you held me, I wish that I had put you first_

 _I was wrong I admit, numb from your kiss_

 _While you were slipping through my fingertips_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

There was a defeaning silence.

Brick wanted to speak up, the words he wanted to say danced through his head and his throat itched wanting to say them.

— _"I love you Blossom, I always have and always will. I know that I made mistakes, I know I have wronged you but that didn't mean that I stopped loving you. You are the only girl I have ever loved-love. The only girl I think and dream of. You are the most stubborn, bossy, aggressive, nosy,— loving, selfless, smartest girl I have ever known, and I can't get enough of you, I can't live without you or knowing that you'd be with someone else. So please don't marry my brother, instead, marry me."_ —

Brick fell silent.

 _I wish I could've made you stay_

 _And I'm the only one to blame_

 _I know that it's a little too late_

 _This is everything I didn't say._

"Very well then let's continue" the minister mused.

"Love is not only black and white, it is all the colors you can imagine. How you can create art from it is the beauty. Some colors may clash and turn into a mess but always remember that the two of you have made a commitment, that the two of you will continually create wonderful messes, not separately but together. The two of you would remember each others blues, and be there for each other. Though pitch black the two of you would emerge from the depth of it, together. And even if the green eyes of jealousy comes and stir anger and bitterness in your relationship the two of you would slay it, together. Because marriage is a bind that ties two souls as one, you will no longer be an individual instead you are now a team. A team that would always remember to love and help each other, through art and messes."

Brick felt the lump on his thoat, he wanted to speak up, badly. But he knew that if he did, Blossom wouldn't forgive him for it, so will Butch.

His eyes were focused on the two who faced each other with a smile. The minister turned to Butch, who stared lovingly at her, his hands eager to slip the ring on her finger.

"Do you Butch Jojo take Blossom Utonium as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Butch beamed, his eyes danced with excitement as his lips worded out the two words Brick dreaded to hear.

He wanted to tune them out, his chest felt heavy as he saw Blossom's eyes glimmer with happiness.

She was happy, and it wasn't because of him.

He didn't want to hear her answer, he didn't want to know that she was gone from his grasp, that from her mouth it will all be over for the both of them, that there would be no chance of getting back together. He tried to imagine himself in his brother's shoes, and still it didn't feel right.

She wouldn't be happy, like she was now.

"Do you Blossom Utonium take Butch Jojo as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blossom made a grin, a thing she rarely did. "I do"

Her words, her declaration of her love for his brother was the only thing his already broken heart needed to shatter into pieces.

"By the power vested in me by Townsville's Justice and Law Council, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister smirked and narrowed his eyes on Butch, he bopped his head towards Blossom's direction and chuckled. "I know you've been wanting to kiss her the moment she stepped in, go on Mr. Jojo"

The crowd erupted in loud whistles and cheers as Butch wrapped his arm around Blossom's waist, his other hand gently stroking the side of her cheek. Butch then leaned into her ear and whispered something that made Blossom giggle.

On his right he saw Boomer smirk, and in front of him Bubbles hid a smile while Buttercup only rolled her eyes in annoyance, they must have heard it too. Butch tended to be inappropriate in the most inconvenient times.

As Butch inches closer to lock his lips with hers, Brick closed his eyes. This was a moment that he didn't want to witness, he may not be able to handle the pain once it hits to his realization that she's not with him and the kiss would be his realization, it was sealing the deal and he didn't want to face it just yet.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Butch had scooped her up into his arms. "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Jojo!"

There was a roar of applause from the crowd. Through the corner of his eyes he saw the Professor wipe a few tears from his eyes, the way Mojo had a few chairs behind. His eyes flickered towards her two sisters who were cheering in glee, Buttercup wolf whistled in amusement while Bubbles had a smile on her face that could be read as "I'm glad you found the one Bloss"

His eyes wandered to Boomer, he also looked like he was happy for the two. A wide grin painted his face. "You finally tamed the beast Blossom!" He cheered on.

Brick was the only one who didn't look that happy for the two, removing his hands from his pockets he applauded the two the best as he can, wearing a mask for the crowd. Boomer looked at his brother and made a smile, he nudged him on the stomach and leaned in closer to his ears.

"When do you think Bubbles and I will get married?" his question loud enough to make Buttercup turn her attention towards him and give them a warning look.

Brick looked at his brother, rolling his eyes he chuckled. "When you finally have the guts to ask her out on a date and without her two sisters on her tail"

His brother smiled mischievously as he glanced at the blue Powerpuff girl who was too busy taking pictures to take notice.

"We'll be married soon, just wait till she notices me first" Boomer said with enthusiasm, his hands clasped together.

The red headed Ruff only scoffed at his brother's statement, his eyes trailing back to the two love birds who were now walking in the middle of the aisle. Butch was carrying her, so technically he was the only one walking.

It wasn't supposed to be Butch.

Once the two have left and the crowd followed along with them, Brick heaved a sigh. Boomer had escorted Bubbles out, while Buttercup trailed them with her glares. Brick was left alone in the room, a heavy feeling on his chest.

He looked up from the ceiling, and let out a scream. He hoped no one heard his frustrations, it was just to much to bear.

"Why is the ceiling dripping?" He questioned himself, an annoyed look on his face as he tried to wipe off the droplets of tears that ran through his cheeks.

 _Invisible machinery,_

 _These moving parts inside of me_

 _Well, they've been shutting down for quite some time,_

 _Leaving only rust behind._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! Hope you leave a review!_**

 ** _Songs used:_**

 ** _Everything I Didn't Say by 5SOS_**

 ** _Atlas: Touch by Sleeping at Last_**

 ** _Minister's first words were from the rest were mine, cliché' and stuff._**


End file.
